


Everything I Wanted

by OnceinTwice



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceinTwice/pseuds/OnceinTwice
Summary: Shuhua couldn't sleep that night. She wanted Soojin.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 100





	Everything I Wanted

Shuhua couldn’t sleep that night. Something is bothering her and she keeps tossing and turning around on her bed, unintentionally waking Soojin up, who shares the same room as her. 

“Shuhua, waeyo?” Soojin asks sleepily.

“I can’t fall asleep, unnie.” The youngest complains.

“Come sleep with me.” Soojin offers. The youngest’s eyes lit up immediately and made her way into her favourite unnie’s bed. Snuggling under the comfy blankets, Shuhua feels safe and calm. She’s forever grateful that Soojin is always by her side whenever she needs her. Maybe this is why Shuhua is extra protective over her as she has developed a strong sense of liking towards her member. Whenever another member talks to Soojin, Shuhua would stare intensely or push them away as she claims Soojin as her asset. Her one and only. Soojin does not bother about the maknae’s antics. But she’s totally aware that Shuhua is being overprotective or maybe just extremely jealous. She finds her cute sometimes. 

Shuhua scoots nearer to Soojin, caressing her beautiful blonde hair that she dyed for this recent comeback. Soojin looks dangerously sexy in this OMG performance, the stylist unnies took special care for everyone’s make up and outfits to make sure everyone shines on stage but Shuhua knows only Seo Soojin manages to catch her attention. Watching Soojin perform causes the adrenaline in her to run 10,000 miles. She couldn’t get off the image of Soojin sliding her hands through the dancers' chest of her mind. She wishes it was her instead. 

“Unnie, you know I love you right? I like you so so much.” Soojin smiles upon her comment. 

Shuhua is just being her usual self. She thought. It was a hectic day with all the performances and interviews for (G)I-DLE to promote their comeback so it was a tiring day for everyone. Soojin falls back to sleep easily with Shuhua by her side. The younger girl admires her favourite girl’s soft features, sleeping ever so calmly. Shuhua’s gaze falls upon Soojin’s lips, wondering how soft they were. A peck wouldn't hurt right? Unnie doesn’t know. Shuhua inches slowly towards Soojin, stealing a peck from her and hides her face under the blankets. So this is how it feels like. So soft. Shuhua covers her blushing face and wide grin while her heart is thumping real fast but she smiles like a maniac, feeling accomplished from her actions. 

"Yeh Shuhua, what do you think you are doing?"

Fuck. Shuhua cursed under her breath. Little did she know Soojin was awake that time and she felt embarrassed at her actions. So she pretends to be asleep, motionless under the sheets, with her face covered, hoping Soojin couldn’t see her. 

"You think you will get away with this Shuhua?" Soojin’s voice becomes louder and the blanket is lifted, exposing the mischievous maknae with her stunned expression, slowly thinking she can get away with this situation. 

Plan A: Pretends to sleep. 

Plan B: Wait there’s no plan B. Susan Yeh Shuhua is so screwed. 

“I’m sleepy unnie, goodnight. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Shuhua hugs her unnie and hides her face in her unnie’s chest, pretending to fall asleep. 

Soojin chuckles but her actions just raised Shuhua’s fear level to 100. 

“Yah! You need to take responsibility for your actions!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about unnie.”

Play dumb? Soojin thought, well two can play this game.

Soojin stares blankly at her, cupping the maknae’s face and plants a kiss on her lips. A proper kiss this time. Shuhua was beyond stunned and her brain is still trying to digest what just happened. Wow, this dream is getting intense, she mumbles. 

Soojin rolls her eyes at the maknae’s reaction. She watches the younger’s eyes slowly flicker from her eyes down to her lips. Shuhua is staring at Soojin’s rosy lips, unintentionally but Soojin is watching her every move. She moves nearer towards Shuhua, closing the gap between them and dives in for another kiss. Time stops when both of their lips find each other. The maknae’s heart flutters as she sinks herself deeper into the kiss, sucking on Soojin’s bottom lip teasingly, seeking a chance to slide her tongue in. Shuhua can smell the soft vanilla scent from Soojin’s blonde hair as she runs her fingers through her hair. A scent Shuhua can never forget, a scent that got her addicted. She never thought she had the chance to feel the warmth of her skin and the taste of her intoxicating lips. They pull apart to catch their breaths and the maknae is bothered by how hot Soojin is looking right now while catching her breath from their passionate kiss. 

It was the most amazing kiss ever. Because it was with the right person. Shuhua rests her forehead on hers, capturing her lustful gaze intensely and smashes her lips against hers once again. The elder kisses back hungrily, not trying to win the battle but instead melts into the irresistible sensation her whole body is experiencing. She opens her mouth slightly to allow the younger to explore freely inside of her, sending wild tremors into her pumping nerves. She never knew Shuhua was capable of making her feel this way before. The butterflies in her stomach ran wild and as if they had lost control. It feels so wrong but right in her mind. She could not think straight anymore. She does not want to stop. 

Their tongues battling back and forth for dominance, wanting to taste each other desperately. Shuhua runs her thumb across Soojin’s cheek. Her touches are gentle, as if she is afraid to break her. Soojin grabs the back of Shuhua’s neck, running her fingers across her lustful long black hair. They are addicted to each other’s touch, unable to resist the temptation. The girls broke the kiss with their taste still lingering in their mouth. 

Soojin pants and lays her eyes at this beautiful maknae looking all flustered in front of her. Overwhelming feelings rush through her thoughts, Soojin has also been watching the maknae really closely. Over the years, Shuhua has grown into this beautiful, mature woman that no one is able to resist. Sometimes Soojin is jealous of her confidence, how she is able to be herself without applying lots of makeup, how fair and delicate her skin is, how her dance moves have improved so much and watching her dance gave Soojin butterflies. She knew she would replicate the feelings for the younger but she refused to because she wouldn’t want to destroy the group’s dynamic. Not another dating scandal. I can’t hurt people around me anymore. Not Shuhua especially. Soojin recalls the time when her dating scandal was out, months after their debut. Shuhua was moody the whole time, refusing to talk to her or even hang out with her. That hurts Soojin to her core, watching someone she loved and cared about being hurt and sad because of her. So she kept her distance, she kept her cool. 

“I love you unnie, I want you.” 

Soojin couldn’t take it, she couldn’t resist anymore. Holding up all this while caused her to suffer. She wants Shuhua to know how she feels about her too. She wants Shuhua to know that she wants to protect her, cherish her.

“I love you too, Shushu.I really do. Sorry for not being able to express my feelings earlier, I was scared that things will change between us.”

“It's okay, unnie. Nothing bad will happen to us, I promise. Thank you for telling me how you felt. I am happy as long as you are happy. I like you, alot. I really do. Let me protect you, please?”

Soojin smiles, feeling relieved at her action. Joy engulfes Shuhua as she feels a surge of happiness. She couldn't think of a time she’d ever been happier than right now hearing that her long time crush returns her feelings. Shuhua pulls Soojin into a tight embrace, then continues to plant sweet kisses all over her face, earning giggles from her. 

“Yah, Shuhua, kiss me properly. Right here.” Soojin pouts cutely.

The maknae leans in a little closer and brushes her lips against hers. Shuhua kisses Soojin frantically, running her hands all over her body. She plants a kiss on her ear, placing her face on her lover’s beautiful locks, inhaling her sweet scent.

“You smell good, unnie.” Shuhua says as she nibbles gently on her lover’s earlobe. 

Placing her lips against Soojin’s neck, she sucks on a certain sweet spot of her neck, earning soft groans from her lover. This will leave a mark for sure. Soojin thought, but she couldn't care less. All she could do is to anticipate what will happen next after all the kissing, especially with the rising sexual tension between them. Shuhua pulls away, seeing the proud red mark on the elder’s neck. 

“I need you, Shuhua. I want you, please.” 

Hearing her unnie’s desperate calls, Shuhua feels different. She feels like she is in control. 

Shuhua slides her hands under Soojin’s pajamas to meet with her soft, smooth skin. Reaching for her pulp breast, Shuhua gives a squeeze, eliciting a moan from Soojin. Shuhua curses mentally, kissing Soojin harder than before. Soojin melts under her delicate touch, feeling helpless like a sheep under the lion’s dent. She can feel the heat coming from her pussy, aching to be touched, to be loved. Shuhua takes her own sweet time undoing the buttons on Soojin’s pajamas, as Soojin gets more and more impatient and begs Shuhua. Shuhua feels powerful, seeing the powerless Soojin under the touch of her hands, she smirks when she sees Soojin lying on her bed, with her chest bare and exposed. Soojin feels shy and covers her breast, stopping eye contact with Shuhua. 

“Don’t cover yourself unnie, you are so beautiful, let me see you.”

Shuhua moves Soojin’s hand away and indulges in the mesmerizing view right in front of her. Seo Soo Jin. An ethereal beauty. Shuhua looks at the elder, seeking for approval to which Soojin can only nod shyly in acceptance. Secretly dying for Shuhua to make a move. The younger latches her mouth onto the right breast like a baby, sucking the mount softly while licking her nipples, putting soft pressure onto her breast. Soojin arches her back, reacting to this immense pleasure rushing towards her whole body. Soojin moans softly as Shuhua’s hand moves slowly towards her left breast, drawing gentle circles on her areola, creating tiny goosebumps around her.

“Shuhua please... don’t stop.”

Soojin begs to which the maknae gladly accepts. She bites her left nipple softly, slowly increasing the pressure which drives Soojin to her edge. She makes sure she is giving equal attention to both her nipples. As Shuhua massages her breast slowly, the rush of pleasure flows all over Soojin’s body and she can feel herself getting wet. Shuhua fondles gently, not wanting to hurt her lover, inhaling the scent from her skin. Seeing her sore, swollen breast, Shuhua feels delighted looking at her result. A flustered Soojin is something Shuhua always sees but not because of what she did. Right now. 

Shuhua lays kisses around her bare stomach, moving to the sacred area slowly as Soojin’s heartbeat rises frantically. She removes her pants slowly, exposing the lacy pink underwear to her sight. Cute. Shuhua commented. Soojin shys away and covers her face. 

“Baby don’t cover yourself. I want to see your beautiful face.”

Shuhua never stopped complimenting her, giving her confidence to show her beauty. Shuhua removes the underwear teasingly and throws it on the floor. 

“We don’t need that anymore.” Shuhua giggles. 

“Yah why am I the only one naked here, what about you!” Soojin blushes. 

Shuhua immediately removes her own clothes and tosses it on the floor to which Soojin chuckles at the impatient girl. Shuhua, now naked, lays her eyes at the cleanly shaved pussy, wanting to dive deep into her moist cavern but she doesn’t want to rush the process. It should be memorable for both of them. Shuhua plants soft kisses around her inner thighs which causes Soojin to shiver under her touch.

Shuhua can feel her soft, warm body beneath her, as she caress her inner thighs as her breathing becomes more intense. Soojin shivers at the feeling of Shuhua’s delicate hands tracing every inch of her curves. Taking each deep breath, Soojin anticipates every movement Shuhua is taking. It drives her crazy. Aroused and disturbed. The elder desperately grinds her hips against her lover’s, as they both moaned at the pleasurable sensation it creates. Soojin cannot handle the direct stimulation from her clit as she rubs herself ever harder against Shuhua. They both moved in unison, feeling the wetness below them starting to grow. 

“Shushu plea..please. I need you now.” Soojin squirmed under her touch. 

“Sorry unnie I can’t hear you well. What did you say again?” Soojin groans and sulks. 

“I want you to touch me.” Soojin begs again.She grabs her hands and guides her to her lower region, desperate for her touches.

Fuck. So wet. Soojin has never felt so aroused before, she is surprised by the effect this certain girl has on herself. The elder guides the maknae’s hand, rubbing her clit in a circular motion. 

“Let me do it for you unnie”. Shuhua pushes her hand away gently. 

She strokes her from her bottom of her vagina, drawing her fingers up and down teasingly, covering her fingers with her wetness. For every touch, Shuhua increases her speed earning louder moans from Soojin as she grabs the sheets tightly. The amount of pleasurable stimulation sends Soojin in a complete moaning mess. She draw s small circles around her clit, watching Soojin’s body reacting to her every touch. Soojin lets out a loud cry as the tickling sensation grows below her and reaches a smooth release. It was over way too soon and Soojin’s brain couldn't not comprehend what just happened. She wanted more. Shuhua pops her fingers covered in Soojin’s cum in her mouth, tasting her lover greedily. She licks her finger clean and it only makes her desperate for more. Tempting to taste her better, Shuhua goes down on Soojin, blowing heat against her arching pussy. Soojin shudders at her touch, at her playful tease. Just as Soojin is becoming more impatient, the younger starts licking her entrance with featherly, light touches, applying pleasure slowly to the girl. 

Soojin lets out a deep growling moan. Fuck. The older cursed. The maknae smirked, thinking the night had begun. She wants to hear her unnie moans her name under her every single touch. She doesn’t care if Miyeon unnie can hear them from next door because she is a deep sleeper anyways. Even a massive earthquake couldn’t wake her. 

Her eyes shut as her rationale rushes away with every touch and from the pleasure she is receiving. Shivers run down her spine as Shuhua laps at her drench folds, letting the sweetness linger on her tongue. Soojin’s breathing becomes heavier as she pushes Shuhua’s head towards herself, riding her face slowly, wanting to put more pleasure. Slow strokes become harder as she devours her bottom lips, her wet clitoris. The more Shuhua fondles with her folds, more juices flow out to her excitement. She finds a tiny nub and runs it in circular motion gently which brings the elder to her edge. Soojin is sexually aroused with all the long soft licks as she pleads for more. Soojin grabs her bedsheet tightly, breathing uncontrollably as she is in a moaning mess.The flush of her skin, the heavenly sounds that Soojin is making encourages Shuhua to dive even deeper. 

Shuhua manages to arouse her with all the sucking and licking until the little button swells, then carefully exposes the area with her fingers, spreading her folds. She rubs her clit horizontally, vertically, slowly putting more pressure to increase her pleasure while reaching deeper ends with her tongue. The pleasure building up inside her prolongs the pain. Soojin needs to let loose her body, she needs to relax, she needs to cum desperately. Waves of pleasure flow over her body, passing through her lower region and to her core. Her body trembles hard as she lets her orgasm rock through her. Oh, she was in heaven. 

Oh my God. She took me to the sky.

Shuhua climbs back and rests herself next to her lover. Staring at her lustful gaze, she is in delight. Little did the maknae know, Soojin is still aroused and desperate for more. 

“Fuck, Shuhua. Look what did you do? I still want you. Shushu can you finger me?” Soojin confesses shyly.

“Ah unnie, I’m scared I don’t want to hurt you. And I don’t know how to do it. Can you show me please?”

Soojin can never resist Shuhua’s adorable puppy eyes. Especially not this time. She is the desperate one now, not Shuhua. The thought of masturbating in front of Shuhua excites her. 

“Show me how you normally touch yourself unnie.” Soojin can see Shuhua’s deep, dark gaze even under the dimmed moonlight that shines across the room from the window. 

Shuhua sometimes hears muffled moans in the middle of the night from the bed next to her, knowing what Soojin unnie is up to, she ends up not sleeping the whole night as it gets her pretty aroused and extremely disturbed. She ends up being cranky and loud the next day and the members always wonder why. 

Soojin grabs her breast and moans at Shuhua's name. Shuhua gulps. Hard. She curses mentally and restrains herself from touching her lover. She wants to see more. Soojin stares at Shuhua seductively, sliding her hands down towards her womanhood. Her fingers are drenched as soon as she touches her clit. She brings her fingers to her lips, sucking them seductively without cutting eye contact with the maknae. Shuhua's mouth left agape and gasps at the hot mess. She tried so hard to calm her racing heart but it was useless. The elder closes her eyes but her mouth is hanging open, moaning desperately at her own touch. Shuhua never thought that she would be able to watch her masturbate to her, after all the nights hearing her moan and cries. This is the view she will be needing after all. 

Soojin didn’t know that self pleasure can be so much better with an audience. Using two fingers, she rhythmically strokes her vulva, moving her hips up in the air. With her left hand, she grabs her breast and massages it softly as she arches her back from the pleasurable sensation. Shuhua watches her touching herself, taking mental notes on how she likes herself to be touched. Unable to control herself, the younger humps her pussy to her pillow, wanting to create pressure from rubbing her clit. The maknae faints softly as she pleasures herself while watching her lover masturbate right next to her. 

The sexual tension between them is growing stronger as desperate, pleasurable moans filled the room. Soojin opens her eyes and sees Shuhua running her hands across her belly, reaching to her sacred area. The thought of Shuhua touching herself because of her causes her head to spin. She lets out a deep groan when she inserts her finger at her soaking entrance. Her legs trembled as electricity ran through her whole body. Shuhua is turned on seeing Soojin’s finger inside of her. With each thrust, her finger go in deeper, making slick wet noises echoing in the room. She slides another fingers in slowly, starting to pump her digits harder and faster into her pussy, feeling the tightness of her walls clamping around her wet fingers. With every thrust, it heightens her pleasure and she knows that she is getting closer to her climax. 

The elder’s body is shaking uncontrollably as her muscles begin to tighten. She can feel that she is on the verge of orgasm, and wanting to finish off by rubbing on her clit harshly with her thumb. Soojin feels light-headed as her vision goes blurry, and all she can feel is an instant lightness of her body and an amazing sensation growing stronger in her clitoris. It feels so good it almost hurts. She feels a giant flood of sensation, pooling beneath her with her pussy pulsing intensely. Tremors of sensation turn into rumbles of pleasure, Soojin is lost in her growing lust. One last touch and it leads her into a powerful orgasm, currents of pleasure gushes in and crashes over her like a tidal wave. She lets her orgasm consume her as she rides her own release. 

Oh my God. She showed me all the stars.

Unbothered by the soaking sheets underneath them, Shuhua covers her lover’s naked body with the blanket lovingly as she kisses her goodnight. 

“Sweet dreams, baby. Love you.” The younger cuddles in her lover’s embrace. Drifting away to dreamland within seconds. 

The elder watches her with her exhaustive gaze, energy drained from her steamy session with Shuhua. There is one thing that Soojin is very sure of tonight, that she took her to the sky and showed her all the stars.


End file.
